DESCRIPTION: This project will produce models of anatomical structures with a degree of resolution that, because of technological limitations, has not been previously possible. The Visible Human Project (VHP) was the first demonstration of the use of serial cross sections to build voxel models. While the VHP represent a landmark effort, it suffers from limited sample size, (two subjects), resolution and segmentation problems. This project will increase the sample size and will collect data at a dramatically higher resolution. It will then concentrate on a specific piece of anatomy - the TMJ, to illustrate normal and abnormal anatomical samples and to demonstrate the functional movements of the joint. The first Aim is to define the anatomy, vascularity, innervation, muscle, and bone of the maxilla, mandible, TMJ and surrounding tissue. We will use data collection methods perfected during the Phase I grant. Viewing protocols will be expanded, allowing us to segment, remove and replace various structures. Ancillary to this, we will correlate the CT, MRI and digital photographic data for a better understanding of the anatomy. All of the models will be fully interactive, rotatable around six axes, annotated, capable of being turned off and on segmentally and viewed in stereo. The second Aim is to illustrate the pathology of the TMJ by the inclusion of scanned data of an important collection of skulls from UCSF. The third Aim is to develop a comprehensive Atlas of the TMJ. It will include the macroanatomy of the joint including the capsular anatomy, innervation, vascularity and the associated muscles of mastication. The viewer will be able to move the annotated joint through all of its movements and observe how the musculature works in both mastication and mandibular movements. The ability to image small discrete areas of anatomy at high resolution provides useful data that is educational and clinically useful and is an important contribution to a comprehensive high-resolution library. The Atlas will be designed to be used by medical and Dental students, oral and maxillofacial surgeons, radiologists, plastic and ENT surgeons.